The present disclosure relates to a refrigerator.
Generally, a refrigerator is an apparatus that stores foods at a low temperature using low temperature air.
The refrigerator includes a cabinet in which a storage compartment is defined and a refrigerator door opening and closing the storage compartment. The storage compartment may include a refrigerator compartment and a freezer compartment. The refrigerator door may include a refrigerator compartment door opening and closing the refrigerator compartment and a freezer compartment door opening and closing the freezer compartment.
Also, the refrigerator may include an ice making assembly that makes ice using cool air to store the made ice. The ice making assembly includes an ice maker generating ice and an ice bin in which ice removed from the ice maker is stored. For user's convenience, the refrigerator compartment door may further include a dispenser for dispensing ice stored in the ice bin.